Justice
by Evilblood
Summary: Yet Justice said I deserved the right of living. I had no business in the Blight, but I helped. He said he admired me, me, above all other humans! I wept tears of joy right there. He didn't know what they were and was confused. I just smiled...


_Another little smutty thing. Started out as something, but turned into this. _

* * *

><p>Isolde sat on her knees before me begging for the mercy of her son. I wanted to help, I was sorry for the poor boy, but slaying the boy, in my eyes, is <em>Justice<em>.

Isolde sent Alistair to the Chantry when he was 10 years old to become a Templar one day. To kill and hunt down mages, like myself. Alistair didn't hate the woman, the Arl, or the child, but I did, for him. He couldn't see their cruelness for what it really was.

Now Connor lies at my feet, right beside his mother who is begging for his mercy, but I feel no pity for them. Isolde had this coming. She sent Alistair into the service of becoming a Templar so in return her son was cursed with the gift of magic. It made perfect sense to me. I had no choice but to slay the boy, for Alistair, for _Justice_. After all, I can understand the boy's position better than any other, being a mage.

So I knocked the woman aside and cut the boys throat, with mercy.

I saw it as _Justice_.

Alistair did not.

He screamed at me, raved in anger at camp. I listened to him speechless until he demanded an answer from me. I didn't understand why he didn't get the _Justice_ of it all, which saddened me. I thought Alistair was a good man, capable of understanding _Justice_ like I did.

I was wrong.

I left and went to my tent, where my dreams of _Justice_ could soothe me. He was fascinated by the things of my world, he saw them as atrocities mostly, which saddened me because that must have meant that I was one. He was a spirit; a being far high above my own rank.

His ideals of _Justice_ were to die for; and I soon realized that I would, if needed to. He gave me advice on all my adventures, 'welcome to help one bring _Justice_ to the world'.

So finally the time came where it was Alistair or me to die. I had already confronted _Justice_ about it. I already knew he would say that Morrigan's plan was atrocious, which was why I already turned it down. Whether Alistair, or I died, I put into his hands to decide. I knew Alistair would want to make the sacrifice, but I could convince him that I would do it, if necessary.

Yet _Justice_ said I deserved the right of living. I had no business in the Blight, but I helped. He said he admired me, _me_, above all other humans! I wept tears of joy right there. He didn't know what they were and was confused. I just smiled and told him I agreed.

So I watched as Alistair, a man whom I had once went to in time of need, die. I felt as if the world was getting to the perfect _Justice_ I wanted so badly.

I was celebrated as a hero, something _Justice_ said I deserved, and I smiled and waved to the crowd. One by one my companions left me though. Yet…I didn't feel alone. I didn't need to feel alone, not as long as I had _Justice_.

I was mostly saddened by Oghren's good-bye. Although he drank, he was an honorable man, underneath all of that beard and ale. It came through at his drunkest as well as his rare sober moments. He even said I had become like family to him. Perhaps it was because the world had swallowed us both up and spit us right back out. I had _Justice_ to keep me from falling to the in_justices_ of my life and I wanted to be there for the dwarf. Out of all my companions, it was him I would miss most of all.

Anora was Queen, of course, but she quickly promised an alliance to me as well as a title. The First Warden said I was the only Warden in Ferelden; therefor he must make me Commander, for the people wouldn't trust anyone but me.

_Justice_ said it was a sad thing because I couldn't spread _Justice_ through-out the world. I didn't care all that much though. Fighting darkspawn was my own _Justice_, even if the wise spirit couldn't see it yet. There were just some human things he didn't understand.

So I headed to Amaranthine. Surprisingly I caught up with a mage from the tower, Anders. I remembered him clearly. I helped him escape; if only to spite the Templars for locking us up. He remembered me with a smile and I told him to go, before more Templars came. He quickly agreed and left. _Justice_ quietly approved.

Oghren was in the keep. I was only too glad to hear he would be staying with me and becoming a Warden. _Justice _said it was something he was not familiar with, but he said he was starting to understand. _Friendship._

At the top of the keep, Anders was there again. _Justice_ said the mage might have some sense of _Justice_ after all; he came back and helped in a time of need.

I spark came back in my body that I hadn't felt since Alistair. Since _Justice_ came. It was strange and wonderful.

Nathaniel Howe needed _Justice._ How could I give him that? Letting him die would only ruin the Howe name more. I felt terrible because I caused this in_justice_ to happen. _Justice_ was only to confused to find out that one _Justice_ had caused an _injustice_.

So I let the man live, gave him his things, and told him I was sorry for what I had done.

He came back.

To become a Warden.

I knew it was for his family name. So I allowed it.

Soon I acquired more Wardens and left in search of a missing one. I found myself in the marsh. In the fade, staring _Justice_ in the strong, masculine, face. He demanded my help and I was only too happy to help.

Once we were cast out of the fade. _Justice's _protective watch seized. Panicked by the sudden loneliness that reminded me too much of the circle, returned. I cried out for the spirit.

He answered.

I could only stare.

_Justice_ was in Thedas. What could this mean?

_Justice _didn't understand many of the human emotions and I tried my best to explain. When he told me about Kristoff's left-over feelings about his widow, I nearly cried. But I am the Commander of the Grey, I cannot cry.

_Justice_ was finally real though; a dream come true. Yet he loved another woman.

I slept with Anders that night. He was only too welcome to my sudden intrusion in his bed. Just like back at the circle. None of this really meant anything to him. Little did, besides himself. He was a good man, just like Alistair, it was just hidden by the in_justice's_ that the Templar's put him through. I understood. Somehow, I always did.

That didn't mean I stopped my quest for _Justice_ though. I was being selfish and Anders touch quickly stopped that. Reminded me that I could change things and now that _Justice_ was here, _we_ could change Thedas.

I over-heard a conversation between _Justice_ and Anders. _Justice_ thought Anders was selfish for running away and deciding not to help his fellow mages. Anders scoffed and defended himself. But I saw how deep it cut Anders. _Justice_ has a funny way of doing that to people, particularly mages.

Anders came to me that night.

It was over, most of it anyways. Nothing the soldiers couldn't handle. The darkspawn were gone and I was weary of _Justice_ and Anders increase in time together. Anders hated _Justices_ 'stick-in-the mud' attitude and _Justice_ hated his care-free form. They were up to something.

A half-dead Anders told me what.

They merged.

_For Justice. _

I healed Anders and kept it a secret.

I told Anders not to leave me. Begged him; he didn't understand, said that it was all just a game and thought I knew that and told me he didn't love me back.

I wasn't talking to him though.

I was talking to my _Justice._

But he wouldn't respond; just more of Anders' antics. I was getting panicked.

_He killed Justice._

_My Justice. _

I told him to go and never come back. He wasn't welcome here.

He left without another word. When I was questioned about Anders disappearance I told them he said the Warden's life wasn't for him. We all knew deep down it wasn't true though. I wasn't the same.

Oghren knew my secret of course. He handed me an ale without a word.

I drank.

Until news of Anders from Kirkwall came. He blew up a Chantry. The Anders I sent away wouldn't do that.

_Justice had made his way to Thedas' heart at last. _


End file.
